Serran
by xiaou-xijiang
Summary: Sarek meets his grandson. Past Sarek/Amanda, Kirk/Spock implied.


**Title: **Serran

**Author: **xiaou-xijiang

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Sarek meets his grandson.

**Pairings: **past Sarek/Amanda and Kirk/Spock.

**Warnings: **a bit of angst (mostly fluff) mpreg _implied _but certainly not focused on. If that doesn't rock your boat go with the idea artificial insemination of a willing female. w/e way you choose to look at it, the baby happens and the baby is cute. 3

* * *

**:Serran:**

"Your son is very _lively_."

Spock gave a solemn nod. "My son continues to surprise me with his vivacity. It is completely logical that he should show his humanity: Jim has always approved of his…outbursts."

Sarek raised an eyebrow, but stood silently by his son, watching his grandchild laugh freely in the Captain's arms.

The child shrieked as he ducked away from the human's tickling fingers, Captain Kirk would occasionally replace his fingers with his lips, kissing the small fingers, cheeks and pointed ears.

Sarek felt the cold sting of disappointment before he pushed it away. _Would his grandchild ever adopt the Vulcan ways?_

He thought of Amanda, his beloved wife, the strong, indescribably human woman. She would have adored him, doted on him, relieved and delighted that all of her embraces and kisses would finally be returned.

His son was motionless beside him, also keeping silent vigil over his bonded and son. Unlike his own brief wave of disappointment and apprehension, Sarek knew that Spock was radiating pride.

The captain gave them a glance, his eyes flowing from Sarek to his bonded. He shifted the child higher on his hip and approached.

Sarek nodded to the captain, acknowledging his silent greeting. The resemblance between father and child were striking so close. Brilliant blue eyes, strong chins, small confident smiles.

Sarek's lips thinned in response and the child's eyes gazed at him, apprehensive and curious.  
_  
__"Oh really, Sarek! You look horribly stiff, couldn't you smile just a little bit?" _His wife's voice was clear and lovely his mind, filled with loving exasperation.

"Now, kiddo, you be good for Grandpa Sarek."  
_  
__Grandpa?_ If Kirk noticed the sudden stiffening of Sarek's shoulders he didn't show it. Spock was stoically amused.

"But daddy…" was the child _whining?_ "Why can't I come too?" Kirk sent a lewd glance at Spock that greatly disturbed him.

"That's not the best idea, kiddo." Kirk coughed and let his son gently touch his fingers. "We'll be back soon. In the meantime you can get to know you're grandpa, cause he's been just _dying_ to meet you."

Sarek gave the smirking captain a dry look but withstood the child's look of wonder with no comment.

Kirk gave his son a kiss before departing, an obnoxiously loud, wet monstrosity that made the child giggle in the most inappropriate way. Kirk whispered into his pointed ear, (Sarek wondered if Kirk realized he could hear every word) "If you want Grandpa Sarek to like you, give him a big smooch. He might look grumpy but he'll thank you for it."

* * *

Sarek realized, belatedly, just how unsuitable his suite was for a child. The cushions weren't made for jumping ("the cushions are fine _Shi'Khar_ silk and priceless. What will I do should you ruin them by continuing to 'hop'?") and the balcony was far too high for the stunts his grandchild attempted to perform on the railing, ("From this height miscalculation would lead to your most certain death. I must ask that you desist _immediately_.")

He was also coming to realize how unsuitable _he_ was for a child. The ache in his back was most distressing.  
_  
__Spock was never so unruly. Or belligerent. Or hopelessly…__human__. _

Sarek frowned at the boy, who was pointedly ignoring him, having long since bored of the impromptu history lesson.  
_  
__If the boy did not wish to hear a story then why did he ask for one?_

Sarek held back a sigh, folding his hands in his lap, and closing his eyes.  
_  
__"Oh, really Sarek. If I had to listen to the history of Surak as a five year old, I'd be bored out of my mind too."_

Amanda could always handle Spock's _moods_ as discrete and few as they were. Her patience was heavenly, if she had only lived, she would know exactly what it was this…boy was looking for.

A dark weight fell upon his chest at the thought off his beloved, ugly and quietly festering with anguish and grief. Sarek suddenly felt incredibly old and weary.

"Grandpa?"

The boy had wandered from his seat on the sparse lounge chair and was standing guiltily in the foyer, small hands curled in front of him.  
_  
__"As slippery as eels children are. You can't let them out of your sight for a minute without them finding some sort of trouble. Even Vulcans." _

Sarek quietly agreed.

The child was holding a hologram…_Amanda_.

The last remaining evidence that his (_beautiful, irreplaceable, beloved_) wife ever existed.

Sarek felt the weight on his chest intensify startlingly, a gaping abyss threatening to swallow him whole. He felt angry that the child would dare hold something so precious, grief for his late bonded, and confusion over this emotional response.  
_  
__"Oh, Sarek, but he's precious. How can you be angry?"_

The boy looked up at him, eyes alight with curiosity and awe. So open, so human. _So like Amanda_.

The abyss abated and the weight melted away to warmth. Sarek motioned the boy closer. The child grinned and leaped onto the cushions, elbows and knees knocking clumsily into Sarek's side.

The Vulcan grunted. "Be still." The child froze at the stern tone, blinking up at him owlishly._ He is Captain Kirk's son. He has no concept of social boundaries._

Sarek sighed, taking the holograph from the child's hands and gazing at it. It was an old shot of Amanda and a child Spock. Spock stood stiff and unyielding to his mother's embrace; Amanda had her arms wrapped around his neck, smiling gracefully.

"This is your grandmother." _Amanda_. He couldn't speak her name.

Sarek could see the question bubbling in the child's eyes, the inevitable, _what happened to her _was on the tip of his little tongue. Deep blue eyes flicked between the holograph and his grandfather, understanding in a way the coldly logical mind of a true Vulcan could not begin to comprehend.

Surprisingly, the child said nothing. Just listened quietly as Sarek talked of his late wife. When the boy began to droop against his chest, Sarek allowed it. When he reached for his fingers, Sarek opened his hand.

* * *

The council was perplexed when Sarek walked in twenty minutes late. The council murmured but allowed the Ambassador to speak before them with their usual devoted attention.

"Councilmen, I beg your forgiveness. I was seeing my grandson away aboard the _Enterprise_." He slipped a hologram from his robes. His beautiful grandson smiled at the councilmen from the projection and waved.

"He is Serran, son of _S'chn T'gai _Spock. He is five years, six months and four days." Sarek was amused as he added, "and his favorite food, he informs me, is_ apple pie_."

Amanda would have laughed at the solemn way he presented his grandchild. The weight on his chest warmed him and he smiled at the holo with pride.

_finis_


End file.
